Truth or Dare
by Morindre
Summary: One of the many joys of fighting against Gaia with the seven is that you are roped into their celebrations. And with Piper suggesting Truth or Dare at a party, Nico has no idea how this can turn out in any way good. Oh how wrong he is.


A/N: Well looky here. Another fanfic. I got bored, don't judge. Well it gives you guys something to read and it gives me amusement writing about it so I'm pretty sure no one would be complaining. Anyway, another pjo one, I swear I'm hooked on this fandom but I change pairings pairings like an Aphrodite girl changes make-up, or boyfriends, either one. Or like Zeus changes chicks. I dunno, add your own variation there. And this ones a Valdangelo one so hope you all like it.

Characters belong to Rick Riordan, who has the insane ability to change from our God to Satan himself, with one characters death. R.I.P dead characters.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Camp Half-Blood, at least it was for anyone who hadn't been roped into Piper's End-Of-War Celebration (as Leo had so lovingly dubbed it) which meant that the demigods who had the misfortune of battling Gaia, also had the misfortune of attending. Joy.<p>

Nico was grudgingly making his way from Bunker Nine to the Aphrodite cabin where the party was being held while looking around him to simultaneously see others who had been roped into the party and make sure he hadn't been spotted by the other campers that he was actually going to a social gathering. That would've made the headlines if they decided to make a _Demigod Weekly _which had been suggested and ultimately shot down by some (read: most) campers.

After another quick scan (and seeing some Apollo girls who had high-tailed it away after Nico glared at them) he knocked on the door and came face to face with Leo. Just his luck.

'Hey Neeks! You made it. No one thought you would come but of course I knew better than to think that our neighbourhood friendly Son of Hades wouldn't pass up a chance to be social.' He grinned like he had won the World Cup or something while Nico stared at him with an eyebrow raised, trying not to blush (and probably failing) at his newest hopeless, unrequited crush.

'Whatever,' Nico said before pushing past him, lest he embarrassed himself. He walked into the main area where everyone was either drunk or quickly on the way and sitting in a perfect circle (how they had managed that in their states, Nico had no idea). It was Piper who first saw the Son of Hades trying to slink back out the door.

'Nico! You're just in time!'

The raven haired demigod turned around and looked at the charm speaker suspiciously, as if he could hear some evil plan forming in her mind. He cocked his head, expecting her to continue with her vague comment on what he was in time for. Which, when he heard the plan, he regretted staying.

'Come, sit down. We were just going to start Truth or Dare.'

After being successfully charm spoken into sitting with the group (which he didn't realise until he had sat between Percy and Leo, who had mysteriously teleported from the door to the circle) his eyes widened at the rest of her comment.

He glared at her before speaking. 'You don't really expect me to play, do you?'

She smiled as if her answer was the most obvious thing in the world. 'Of course I do. You helped us in the war so you're a part of the team, which also includes this game.'

Nico had felt slightly happier that he was a part of something, but a children's game was not what he had in mind. Knowing that with her power over words, he would fail in the end, he slumped in defeat and got comfortable.

_~ 10 minutes later ~_

Sometime after Frank had been dared to turn into a chicken and do a lap around the centre of CBH and Jason had been dared to put underwear on outside his pants and run outside the Aphrodite cabin screaming 'I'm Superman!', it was Piper's turn to truth or dare someone.

Her eyes scanned the crowd as if looking for her next murder victim. Finally they landed on Nico with the promise of severe embarrassment.

'Nico, Truth or Dare.'

After quickly peeking at the still red-faced Jason sitting next to her, Nico decided not to trust her with the power of a dare, so simply replied, 'Truth.'

She looked sullen for a moment before instantly perking up with a cunning grin spreading over her lips.

'_Nico_,' she started off with a sickly sweet voice, which with her observation, wouldn't be far from the truth. 'Who do you have a crush on?'

He froze, heart beating rapidly and face warming up. Of course she would know the deathly demigod liked someone, but why did she have to ask who? Especially now?

While Nico was internally freaking out, everyone had gotten curious and stared at him, waiting for an answer. When it didn't seem like he was going to answer, Piper was about to prod some more before Nico replied in the smallest voice possible.

'Uh, L-Leo.'

Beside him, Leo had also frozen (besides his ears, which were definitely _not_ frozen) and started to blush, internally cheering and happy-dancing like an idiot that his crush liked him back. After realising that people were staring at him, waiting for him to react (and to put out the fire) Leo clamped his hands over his ears, cutting off the fire, and clamped his lips over Nico's, cutting off whatever he was going to say (Leo didn't care at that point, he was too happy).

Pulling back after a few seconds, he looked at Nico's face, which had decided to become a tomato, and leaned forward again and whispered in his ear, 'I like you too.'

Pulling away, both boys heard the cabin erupt into cheers and catcalls. Nico blushed again and scuttled around behind Leo who was trying (not really) to hide the grin on his face. Leo turned around, still smiling and whisper to Nico.

'Hey Neeks, how would you like to go out with the _hottest_ guy in camp?'

Nico, catching the pun, rolled his eyes before answering with a slight smile, 'whatever.'

After the game had started up again after many suggestive comments (mainly from Piper and Percy) Nico settled back down next to Leo, resting his head on the warm shoulder presented and feeling glad that he came to this stupid party after all.

* * *

><p>AN: I wish that would happen to me, but like Nico at the start of the party, I'd have more of a chance trying to escape than dancing around everywhere. Oh the joys of being an introvert. And after writing Jason's dare, I can't get the image out of my head and I can't stop laughing. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
